parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Cobra
The largest and longest of all living venomous snakes, the magnificent king cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) has been the inspiration for a variety of myths and legends within its native range. This species is not a true cobra of the genus Naja, and instead belongs to a unique genus Ophiophagus, whose scientific name derives from the Greek for “snake-eating”, in reference to its dietary habits. The head is broad and flattened, while the neck features a narrow hood, which can be extended when individuals feel threatened. The body colour is typically tan, olive-brown or black, and may be marked with white or yellow chevrons at the anterior of the body, which become straight bands towards the rear. These bands usually fade with age, and may disappear altogether, although some adults exhibit them throughout life. In contrast to the normal hissing sound produced by most snake species in response to threats, the king cobra makes a distinctive growl, which emanates from the throat and deepens as the snake grows. Roles * It played Juju in The Doe and the Puffball * It played Kaa in The Stinger Book * It played Snake Jafar in Lionladdin * It played Harry "Bud" Luckey in Asian Animals, Inc. *It played Bass Chef in Asian Animal Illusion *It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Reptiles Next Door, Codename: Snakes Next Door, and Codename: Venomous Snakes Next Door Gallery king-cobra.jpg KingCobra.jpg Wild Kratts King Cobra.png|Wild Kratts (2011) King-cobra-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Yo-Kai Watch Cobra.jpeg Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) 1518804943530.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) S is for Snake.jpeg C10.png Star meets King Cobra.png King the Cobra.jpeg Monster Snakes by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Asian megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Kingston RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) CITIRWN Cobra.png PZ Cobra.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Rileys Adventures King Cobra.jpg Riley and Elycia meets King Cobra.jpg Cobra in Rajan's Office.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2002) Books IMG 0092.jpg 59845E5C-2A08-4534-8822-1B21E881650F.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg 158B30B6-784D-4ADB-9B4E-3350A8D3E717.jpeg 00B44792-7C30-40DD-84DF-235DBB300F9D.jpeg D1ED4ED2-6B07-4890-BAF2-C595A3C81411.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (2).jpeg 0523E0E4-6867-45EF-BFF1-D217A596570E.jpeg 9BFC5935-8C63-4C7C-8AF7-C044B53D3135.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg 5BF8A021-4609-4206-9501-08152D557AE4.jpeg CEE421EC-F22B-44B9-AF6D-92D910F6E411.jpeg D83EDDF4-5541-40F9-96AE-4E9E37767A68.jpeg 7E31CE71-BA8B-42E5-BD64-D58B717BDDF7.jpeg 87EA2FE4-6BFC-4AD6-A563-D659EB9B68EE.jpeg 4C660AB4-A0DC-4D7C-BEB7-C43763F29E58.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg 7A14207E-035F-43D0-AEDA-DAAEF9093159.jpeg E2535F27-781F-4B87-817E-D448F59CAE8C.jpeg 34904443-14AF-4C3D-BF32-F0473FC9D56E.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg 1D2B88D6-9034-4D67-B3EC-6A85DD69351C.jpeg A8E0B2DE-8B6B-45F0-BC50-BA51C5CD149A.jpeg See Also * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Egyptian Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Nubian Spitting Cobra * Red Spitting Cobra * Oxus Cobra Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Snakes Category:Cobras Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Shorts: The Video Game Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Snake Dictionary Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Snakes Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals